bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rip the Soul
Prolouge My greatest fear has been realized. I lost control of the demon inside me and now I have gone beserk. My only regret is that Its not me controlling this power.... its him.. Ha Ha! You'll never get your body back. I'm in control NOW. Fight to No End * Standing next to Itachi who was grabbing on to where his arm was ripped off, Keigai held up his sword. He kicked Itachi in the back and watched as he hit the floor. "Ha, humilation is the sadest way to die" called the Hollow inside Keigai. Suddenly the physical body of Kegai zoned out. Standing in nowhere, was Kegai who was awfully confused. "Where am I" he thought looking down. He was standing on the roof of a building. White sheets lined the ropes held against the wall. "This is my word Hahaha" called the same voice. Behind Keigai was a mere image of him, except white in color. "This is the world I live in... you're Mind" said Keigai. Suddenly, Keigai refocused in the real world and had control of his body. He held the mask that lined his face and didn't bother to remove it. On the ground, Itachi stood smiling. "Whats funny...." said Keigai with a stern look through his mask. "Because I will Complete My Task!" called Itachi as his arm shot back out and the sleeve of his jacket strecthed down to it. Keigai looked on in anger at the disadvantage he had. The Great Battle! Outcome of Death * Holding his Zanpakuto, Kegai pointed it out. "Kakou! Sabure Jikoku" called Keigai. His katana turned to sand and wrapped around his body before reforming into a Sand Gourd on his back. He folded his arms and watched as the sand trickled onto the ground. He shot his hand forward and the Sand in the gourd did the same. Flying towards Itachi, the Sand struck Itachi with great force. "Meipasu #11: Terepo-to" called Itachi from behind Keigai. "What is this Meipasu!" called Keigai from infront of Itachi. "My family is tainted with dark powers. Whenever we attempt Kido, this happens. We evolved it and created the Meipasu which means Dark Path" said Itachi obviosuly bored from saying what Meipasu was. He held up his Zanpakuto and swiped, creating a thick red energy blast that struck Keigai in a blink of an eye. Keigai shrugged it off and created a ball of sand in the air. He shot it forward and a hole opened in the back. The hole went over Itachi's body and closed of trapping him in it. Keigai looked straigth at it and started a Lavendar Cero. He fired it shooting clear through the sand ball. Suddenly a sword shot through Keigai's chest revealing a darker blood. Behind him, Itachi had delivered a powerful strike. "Thats It" he said tightly grasping his Zanpakuto. "My Zanpakuto is a wierd one" said Itachi. "It is a Constant Release type that has a deadly one time only ability." he continued. "It is a Bomb!" he screamed with a smile as the sword began to glow. The energy surronded both Itachi and Keigai and was know all over their body. "So, it seems your goal is complete" said Keigai closing his eyes. His last thoughts were this The Soul Society wanted me dead not for my Hollowfication but the fear that I will attempt a kill on the Soul King. Idiots, am in league with the Soul King. The next second a large implosion occured and left nothing but two limp corpse. Epilouge This crater is now the grave off both Itachi and Keigai. What Itachi didn't know was that Keigai had a oneshot ability of his own. Suddenly a hand shot from the ground and pulled up, revealing a battleworn Keigai. It seems he cannot die.... Go to Previous Chapter, Hope you liked this one